


[podfic] Some Melodius Plot

by growlery



Category: Bandom, Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Aslan has always been William's favorite story - the Eastern Emperor is too abstract, too far removed from him to make for good tales, and the Kings and Queens of Narnia too Human with their foibles and follies to relate, but Aslan… Aslan is more Narnian than Narnians themselves, William thinks, if he was there at the beginning of the world.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Some Melodius Plot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Melodious Plot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422596) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



> Music is from Echo by the Hush Sound. Cover art by reena_jenkins ♥

  


[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?86m1i8bm771ljod)  
[download at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/some-melodius-plot)  
mp3 / 6:28 / 6MB

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Some Melodious Plot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422596) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
